A Day Of Waiting
by Gajevyaddict
Summary: It's young Filius's eleventh birthday. He's excited but also very nervous. Will he get to go to Hogwarts? Only a letter will tell.


**A/N: Story for Round Three of The Houses Competition. House: Badgers Class: DADA Category: Standard Prompt: [Character] Filius Flitwick WC:1125. AU I know that J.K. Rowling stated that it was an ancestor of Filius that was the goblin. However, for purposes of this story, he is a half-goblin and his father is the goblin. Hope you enjoy reading as much as I do writing.**

Filius sat nervously tapping his fingers on the breakfast table. He wasn't able to do more than push the food around his plate. He'd given up trying to eat; his stomach was in knots. Today was the first day of his future. He knew what he wanted to happen. He hadn't told either his Mum or his Dad though. He didn't want either of them to be upset. Filius also didn't want them to feel they needed to comfort him if it didn't happen. He knew it was more than likely a long shot but he couldn't help but hope. He tried to hold back the sigh that wanted to escape. He didn't even know specifically that it would arrive first thing in the morning, but he was just too anxious to imagine waiting for the news all day. He knew that it would happen sometime today if it were going to happen though. Because today was his eleventh birthday.

Unbeknownst to Filius both his Mother and Father knew what he wanted to happen. He hadn't had to tell them. The fact that he wasn't eating anything was a big hint. His mother smiled at him gently, "Aren't hungry this morning Filius darling?" Filius shook his head, "Do try to eat something. Not eating won't change what is to be or not be." Filius made a slight grimace at that. The idea of trying to stomach any food at all, made him feel rather ill. His mother saw the grimace and sighed softly. She hoped that her little boy would get the news he wanted today. She knew that Filius thought that his Goblin father would be disappointed if he went away to Hogwarts but to be honest, his father only wanted the best for his son. He only wanted him to be happy. His father had discussed his concerns about Filius being made fun of or ostracized for his Goblin blood and it worried him. He didn't want to see his son become jaded or learn to despise wizarding society.

After breakfast was over and his mother had cleared away the plates with her magic, Filius sighed dejectedly. He was so sure it would have come this morning. He refused to become too upset though. After all his birthday was all day. Maybe it would come later. His father reached over and patted his hand. "Don't worry Filius, you know you are magical. I'm afraid I must go to work now though. We'll have your birthday celebration tonight when I get home. Alright?"

Filius turned and looked at his dad with a small saddened smile. "You are right Father. I'm sure it will come soon. Have a wonderful day at work. May the gold of the bank grow and the wizards not be fools."

His father grinned toothily. "Thank you, son, well said." With that, his father had used the floo in the fireplace in the front room to get to Gringotts.

-scene break-

As the day went on Filius started to lose hope. He'd known it was a long shot being half-goblin anyway. But he had hoped. His father was due back from work in the next few minutes. He tried to put on a brave front. Nearing dinner, his mother had asked him what he'd wanted for his birthday dinner. He'd asked for bangers and mash with sticky toffee pudding for dessert. She'd smiled brightly at him and nodded signaling her acceptance of the request.

When his father stepped through the fireplace a few moments later he could tell right away the letter still hadn't come for his son. He bit back the curse he wanted to place on wizardkind's bigotry. His son was just as magical as any of the brats that would get to go to the blasted school. Instead, he gave his son a hug hiding a hand behind his back. "Ready for your present Filius?"

Despite the overwhelming disappointment of the day, Filius couldn't help but brighten slightly at the idea of a present. His father always gave him the best gifts. "Yes, Father. May I have it now, please?" His father smiled at him before handing him the package behind his back.

Just before he could tear it open however there was a peck on the window. The package all but forgotten, he raced to the window. When the majestic looking owl dropped the letter in front of him he almost burst into tears. With shaking hands he picked up the letter. It was addressed as follows, "Mr. F. Flitwick. Second bedroom atop the stairs. 17 Bellemont Road. Bermondsey, Southwark."

His shaking hands made opening the envelope almost impossible but somehow he managed to get it opened. As he read the letter tears formed in his eyes. Tears of joy, his father realized as he began to read out loud. "Dear Mr. Flitwick, We are pleased to inform you that you have a place at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed…" His voice cut off the emotion clogging his throat. He looked to his Father and his Mother who had come in from the kitchen. He could see the pride in both of their faces. He'd done it; he'd gotten in. He was probably the first half-goblin in history to attend Hogwarts.

Unable to contain his emotions any longer, tears started to stream down his face. His mother immediately rushed and kneeled down in front of him to give him a hug. "Oh, my Darling, I knew you would be accepted. I'm so proud of you. I'm so happy for you as well."

He turned slightly as he felt his father's hand on his shoulder. His father wasn't much for expressing his feelings verbally but he could see the pride and love in his father's eyes. "We'll have to go shopping tomorrow. I'll take a day off from the bank so that we can get your supplies."

Filius's eyes widened in shock. His father never took a day off. He turned further and threw his arms around his father. "Oh thank you, Father. I'm so glad you'll be coming with me!"

His mother smiled at the sight. "Come on then, open your present and then we'll sit down to dinner." Fillius, having forgotten the package he had all but dropped earlier, picked it up quickly. Upon unwrapping it he smiled brilliantly. It was a book titled, Charms Used in Defence. He looked up at his father with an amazed look on his face. He realized with that gift his father really did accept him going to Hogwarts. As he walked into the dining room and realized that pudding was first, he couldn't help but think that today was the best day of his life.


End file.
